Amor de un maestro hacia su alumno
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: Esto es Yaoi Shota. Naruto tiene pesadillas casi todos los días, se siente solo y necesita de una persona que lo cuide y lo proteja. ¿Kakashi lo hará por él? Tiene lemon, después no se quejen


Holasss! Bueno, acá les traigo otro de mis fics feos que nadie los comenta xD Es una pareja rara pero a mi me gustó!^^ Como ya aclaré anteriormente esto es Shota y tiene lemon. Si es demasiado pervertido me pegan, ok? xD

Naruto, Kakashi y los otros personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto -Es medio boludo poner esto siempre, no?-

Ahora sí. Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Amor de un sensei hacia su alumno

Durmiendo plácidamente se encontraba él. Sus cabellos grises regados en la almohada, su rostro libre de cualquier objeto que pudiese ocultarlo. Cubierto por sábanas blancas, con un particular libro en sus manos, relajado. Su casa era tranquila, todo estaba oscuro salvo por algunos rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana. Las cortinas arremolinadas por la fresca brisa de la noche. Todo en silencio, ni un solo ruido. Entre sueños dio varias vueltas en la cama. Después del día agotador que había tenido, por fin se había tranquilizado. Con solo una prenda cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo dormía hasta que…

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Una voz delicada y estridente se escuchaba afuera. Acompañado de unos desesperados golpes en la puerta imposibles de ignorar. Aquel joven abrió los ojos lentamente. Esa voz que resonaba en su mente como un eco fue tomando nitidez. Con todo el cansancio y el sueño que tenía, decidió levantarse para ver quien era. Dando un pesado suspiro, se sentó en la cama tranquilamente. Se restregó los ojos y, con la misma calma, se encaminó hasta la entrada de su casa.

Ya se imaginaba quien se encontraría del otro lado. Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Un pequeño niño rubio se abalanzó sobre él, haciéndolo dar unos pasos hacia atrás. El pequeño, de no más de doce años de edad, no era nada menos que uno de sus alumnos. Últimamente no había noche en que él no se le apareciera en la noche, asustado y solo. Completamente solo. El nene lo abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza contra él, temblando de pies a cabeza. El mayor sonrió y, acariciando los dorados cabellos, cerró la puerta.

-Naruto, ¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Tuve una pesadilla y me dio mucho miedo. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir acá, sensei?

-Si, no te preocupes.

El de cabellos grises tomó entre sus brazos a su alumno y lo llevó hasta uno de sus sillones. Lo dejó allí y se dirigió a la cocina y buscó en la heladera algo que el niño pudiera tomar. Lo primero que encontró fue leche chocolatada, pensó que eso podría gustarle. Sacó una taza de la alacena y la llenó con la bebida. Volvió hasta la sala donde se encontraba el pequeño. Lo entregó la taza en sus manos, a lo que el chico agradeció. Kakashi sonrió y se sentó frente a él. Notó que había estado tan asustado que ni se dio cuenta que aún llevaba su pijama puesto.

Mirándolo mejor, tenía una diminuta remera oscura junto con unos shorts verdes.

Estaba descalzo, con sus pequeñas piernitas al descubierto. Sin darse cuenta, Kakashi lo estaba mirando demasiado. Esto incomodó un poco a Naruto, haciéndolo desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar, a la vez que sus mejillas enrojecían. El peligris se dio cuenta de su imprudencia y también apartó la vista.

-Oi, Naruto. Contame qué fue lo que soñaste, tal vez así te sientas mejor –sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-H-hai –nervioso- Soñé que algo me perseguía, un monstruo, algo así. Yo corría y corría pero no podía librarme de él. De pronto caía al piso y esa cosa me devoraba.

-¿Cómo era esa cosa?

-Era grande –haciendo gestos con las manos- tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes y gruñía mucho.

-Ya veo. Solo fue un sueño, nada va a pasarte si estás conmigo. ¿Te gusta eso? –señalando la taza- Era lo único que tenía en la heladera.

-Si, está rico. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ver su carita sonriente era más que cautivante. En verdad era un chico muy bueno y tierno. A pesar de ser un poco travieso, era tan simpático y lindo que se hacía imposible enojarse con él. Nuevamente, el mayor se había quedado mirándolo fijamente. Notó que se había manchado alrededor de los labios con la leche sin darse cuenta. Sin poder evitarlo, el sensei se inclinó hacia él y, con su dedo pulgar, limpió los restos que habían quedado en su rostro. Sin querer llegó a rozar sus labios, sintiéndolos finos y suaves. El rubiecito bajó la mirada, mientras sus mejillas volvían a encenderse.

Kakashi no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Pensando esas cosas, mirándolo de esa forma. Era un niño más que pequeño, además era su alumno y él lo apreciaba mucho. La realidad era que hacía ya varios días que el sensei no podía apartar la vista de su adorado alumno, aunque no lo notara o no quisiese hacerlo. En ese tiempo pudo ver lo hermoso que era, sus ojitos de cielo, sus marquitas de zorrito en las mejillas, su enorme sonrisa. Lo veía tan frágil e indefenso que le era imposible no abrazarlo. _"Kakashi, pensá bien, no cometas una locura",_ se decía mientras trataba de no intimidar al chico con su mirada.

Naruto había terminado de beber la leche, dejando la taza en una mesa frente a él. Al ver que el peligris estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida, sin hablar y sin moverse, decidió acercarse. Se sentó sobre las piernas del mayor de un salto y lo abrazó por el cuello, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara. Lo miró a los ojos, demasiado cerca, y le sonrió. _"Naruto, por favor, te estás acercando a un sitio peligroso"._ Casi involuntariamente, el de ojos negros posó su mano en la mejilla del menor. La acarició suavemente, a la vez que recordó que no debía hacer eso, entonces se detuvo. Pensó bien lo que estaba haciendo y la quitó de ahí.

-¿Tenés sueño, Kakashi-sensei?

-Mm… un poco. ¿Vos?

-Yo si –acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su sensei, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Hatake acarició los cabellos rubios, despeinándolos un poco. Con sus manos le indicó que lo rodeara con las piernas para poder levantarlo. Caminó con él a cuestas hasta su cuarto. Allí lo acostó suavemente en su cama, cubriéndolo con las sábanas. El pequeño lo observaba con una sonrisa mientras lo tapaba, a la vez que él evitaba mirarlo a los ojos ¿Por qué? Para controlarse de no hacerle nada. La vez anterior pudo detenerse, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo de nuevo. No quería hacerle daño, por más que fuese el más lindo del mundo, sigue siendo un niño.

Su rostro era demasiado tierno como para resistirse a la tentación de probar esos labios de cereza. _"Pará, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿En verdad me… gusta?"._ Con todos esos pensamientos rondando por su mente, esas extrañas actitudes que no podía controlar. ¿Podía ser posible? Ese niño de piel y cabellos dorados se había llevado su voluntad casi por completo. En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, no pudo evitarlo. Se perdió en esos enormes zafiros que no se apartaban de él. El chico no sabía por qué pero también lo miraba fijamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Estiró su pequeña mano hasta su sensei, intentando acariciar su mejilla. Sin embargo, éste lo frenó tomándola entre las suyas. Besó la frente del rubiecito con suavidad y con un "buenas noches" se despidió de él.

Naruto siguió viéndolo hasta que se fue. El peligris apagó la luz y cerró la puerta ara que así el chico pudiese descansar. Fue hasta el sillón de la sala y se acostó ahí. Como ese no era un lugar seguro para resguardar su identidad, decidió colocarse la máscara. Tratando de no pensar en nada cerró los ojos, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras tanto, en la habitación el Uzumaki no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en las actitudes del Hatake para con él, siempre atento, se preocupaba y no importaba a la hora que él fuese en busca de su ayuda, lo recibía con esa sonrisa suya.

El pequeño se sentía muy agradecido con él, pero no sabía como demostrárselo. Él lo quería mucho, su sensei le enseñó muchas cosas y aun seguía haciéndolo. _"Tal vez quiera un abrazo, o un beso… ¡ya sé! Mejor le pregunto qué es lo que puedo hacer por él"._ Así, emocionado el rubiecito salió de su cuarto. Fue corriendo hasta Kakashi con una gran sonrisa adornando su carita. Cuando iba a hablarle, cayó en cuenta de que se había dormido. No podía despertarlo gritando como un desquiciado, así que decidió acercarse un poco más a él.

Posó su manito sobre los cabellos grises y los acarició, corriendo algunos mechones que cubrían su rostro. Bajó sus manos hasta la máscara, la que intentó quitar con cuidado. En ese momento, el dueño del sharingan abrió levemente los ojos. Frente a él se encontró con el dulce rostro del zorrito, el cual se encontraba muy cerca de él. El niño, al ver que lo había despertado se alejó un poco, con las mejillas rosadas.

-L-lo siento, sensei. Te desperté.

-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

-No, no es eso… es que –mirando hacia abajo- Me preguntaba si… quisieras que yo hiciera algo por vos.

-¿Algo por mí? –confundido.

-Si, usted hace tantas cosas por mí. Quería agradecérselo de alguna forma.

El Uzumaki se acercó un poco más a él y lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos. Con sus frágiles manos se aferró a él fuertemente. Kakashi estaba sorprendido, en verdad no podía ser más lindo. Correspondió su abrazo de la misma forma, sonriente. _"Con solo esto él me hace feliz"._

-¿Le gustan los abrazos? –preguntó, muy inocente.

-Si sos vos, me encantan, Naruto.

-Decime lo que querés que haga, Kakashi-sensei. Yo haría cualquier cosa por usted.

Diciendo esto, se separó suavemente del peligris. Arrodillándose sobre el sillón, acercó su rostro al de él. Bajando su máscara con las manos temblorosas, Naruto besó la mejilla de su sensei sutilmente. Él ya no podía soportarlo, eso era demasiado. Ya no se pudo contener. Con su mano tomó al rubiecito del mentón, subiendo un poco su carita sonrojada. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se acercó muy despacio a él. Unió sus bocas en un tierno beso que tomó por sorpresa al menor. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos mientras el nene permanecía inmóvil.

El de ojos negros intensificó ese beso, introduciendo su lengua en esa pequeña boquita. Mordisqueaba sus finos labios, saboreaba con pasión esa boca sin poder detenerse. Naruto estaba un poco asustado, avergonzado, sin saber qué hacer. Su rostro se había tornado completamente rojo. Nunca pensó sentir al de cabellos grises de esa forma, aun así, no sabía por qué pero le gustaba. Junto a él estaba experimentando cosas que ni siquiera comprendía bien. Era tan pequeño que no sabía como actuar, así que solo se dejaba hacer.

El peligris acercó su mano al pequeño, acariciando su espalda sin dejar de besarlo. Introdujo esa mano por debajo de la remera que cubría al rubiecito, tocando su fina piel. Comenzó a subirla lentamente, lo que asustó un poco a Naruto éste decidió terminar ese beso bruscamente, eran demasiadas emociones para él. Se sentía extraño, su respiración estaba acelerada, su carita más que ruborizada y el cuerpo le temblaba. Miró hacia abajo, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, entre las piernas del sensei.

Kakashi se sintió muy mal después de hacer una cosa como esa. Jamás se imaginó llegar tan lejos con él. Miraba al niño temblar frente a él con su cabeza gacha, sin saber qué decirle. ¿Qué podía decirle? Que ya no aguantaba las ganas de poseerlo. No, eso era lo peor. Que no podía controlarse teniéndolo así de cerca. Tampoco, eso lo asustaría más. Que se sentía muy mal por lo que acababa de hacer. _"¡Qué difícil que es esto!"._

-Lo siento, Naruto –dijo al fin, sin siquiera verlo- De verdad, perdoname. No voy a volver a hacer eso nunca más. Te quie-

-Sensei –lo interrumpió, aun con la mirada baja- Tengo miedo… no sé lo que pueda pasar después, pero… me gusta… que me toques… me gustas.

Esas palabras llegaron a lo profundo de Hatake, resonando en su cabeza como un eco. Esa confesión lo sorprendió demasiado, lo dejó perplejo. Se sentía feliz, feliz de ser correspondido por su hermoso niño. Sonrió de la alegría y besó la frente de Naruto. El chico también sonrió, cerrando sus ojitos azules, disfrutando del calor que le otorgaba ese beso tierno. El de cabellos grises bajó sus labios, recorriendo el rostro de su nene, besándolo en cada rincón. Llegó a su boca y unió sus labios nuevamente. Esta vez, el rubiecito lo correspondió, aunque en forma tímida e insegura, entrelazando sus lenguas. Debido a su inexperiencia y a su corta edad, Kakashi tendría que guiarlo.

Enseñarle… pero no como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora. Enseñarle a amar. Tan suavemente como podía, tratándolo como a una pieza de cristal, una joya invaluable. Ese travieso que en tan poco tiempo se había llevado su corazón, haciéndolo actuar como un adolescente enamorado. Con su gran sonrisa, sus ojos iluminándolo todo y su estridente voz diciendo "¡Kakashi-sensei!", había llegado a cautivarlo tanto como para hacerle perder la cabeza. Era demasiado lindo, demasiado tierno, demasiado inocente. Sabía que el pequeño confiaba plenamente en él, acababa de decirle que le gustaba. Kakashi dejó sus labios por un momento para dirigirse a su oído. Allí, mientras lo lamía y lo besaba, susurró unas palabras al volumen justo para que solo él pudiese escucharlo.

-Naruto, me gustas tanto. Sos tan hermoso que no puedo soportarlo… pero, ¿de verdad querés esto?, ¿no te molesta?

-No, Kakashi-sensei, no me molesta. Me gustan tus manos, se siente bien cuando me acaricias.

Al escucharlo decir esto ya no se contuvo por más tiempo. Quería probar su cuerpo en ese instante. Se levantó del sillón, mientras acomodaba al rubiecito ahí, debajo de él. Hizo que se acostara, apoyando su espalda contra los almohadones. Con cuidado, subió su remerita negra hasta quitársela por completo. Naruto solo lo miraba fijamente, con las mejillas en un rojo intenso. Acarició su torso desnudo, tocando esa suave piel dorada. Se detuvo en uno de los rosados pezones, el que apretó suavemente con sus dedos. El niño dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, mientra sus ojos se tornaban más brillantes.

Al ver esto, el de ojos negros acercó su boca al pecho del nene. Comenzó a lamer y mosdisquear esa zona lascivamente. El de ojitos celestes emitía unos leves sonidos, solo escuchados por su sensei. Siguió besándolo sutilmente, mientras descendía hasta sus shorts. Allí se detuvo por un momento. Con sus manos empezó a bajar esa prenda lentamente para ver sus reacciones. Al hacerlo, cayó en cuenta de que sus caricias habían causado efecto en su niño. Continuó deslizando sus pantaloncitos hasta quitárselos por completo.

El ojiazul no pronunciaba palabra, confiaba en su maestro, aun así tenía miedo. No sabía por qué pero la idea lo asustaba. Kakashi acarició sus dorados cabellos, mirándolo a los ojos con esa tranquilizadora sonrisa suya. Esto calmó un poco al Uzumaki, haciendo que sus pequeñas manos dejasen de temblar. Solo una fina capa de tela cubría ese virginal cuerpo suyo. El sensei, por su parte, seguía con su bien formado torso al descubierto, solo con un pantalón para dormir. Decidió quitar esa ropa que cubría al rubiecito, bajándola a la altura de sus rodillas. El zorrito estaba completamente rojo, intentando no mirar a los ojos al de cabellos grises para no avergonzarse aun más. El dueño del sharingan se había quedado anonadado ante su belleza.

Su cuerpecito era el de un ángel. Todo él era hermoso. Se inclinó hacia su kitsune, mientras separaba sus piernas un poco. Tomó su miembro con ambas manos, haciendo que el pequeño diera un salto. El de cabellos dorados llevó una mano a su boca, cerrando sus ojos. Kakashi, con una sonrisa lujuriosa, comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, recorriéndolo de principio a fin. Naruto dejaba escapar unos leves gemidos, los que intentaba callar colocando una mano sobre su boca.

-Dejame escuchar tu voz –le pidió su sensei, corriendo sutilmente esa manito.

Intensificó sus lamidas, haciéndolas más continuas. El chico se aferró al sillón con sus puños, mientras dejaba salir suspiros cada vez más sonoros de sus labios. Al escuchar la dulce voz de Naruto, el peligris no dudó e introdujo esa virilidad en su boca. Empezó a succionarlo despacio, sintiéndolo. El pequeño llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Kakashi, acariciando sus cabellos. Su respiración se aceleraba más y más, nunca había sentido nada parecido. El placer que su sensei le proveía lo hacía desfallecer.

Ya no podía contener sus gritos, lo que motivaba al de ojos negros a hacerlo más intensamente. Aumentó la velocidad, subiendo y bajando rápidamente por él. El niño sentía como un extraño calor provenía desde su interior. Tuvo su primer orgasmo, mientras ese calor descendía por su vientre. Con un fuerte gemido, se corrió en la boca del ojinegro, llenándola de su semilla. Al sensei no le costó demasiado tragar ese líquido proveniente de su adorado alumno.

Subió su rostro para poder mirarlo nuevamente y saber como se sentía. Su expresión era tan linda, con esas mejillas rosaditas, sus ojos entreabiertos y sus marquitas que lo hacían parecer un neko, recuperando el aliento. El de cabellos grises besó su frente, a la vez que pensaba lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Ese niño lograba encenderlo como nadie más, no podía contenerse y dejarlo ir así como así. Luego de mirarlo por unos segundos, decidió bajar el bóxer que estaba a la altura de sus rodillas hasta terminar de quitárselo. El ojiazul solo lo miraba, no estaba muy seguro de lo que venía en ese momento.

-¿Sensei? –preguntó, algo apenado.

-Si –besando sus labios tiernamente- ¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

-¿Q-qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Esa extraña pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de ese tierno niño. Volvió a acariciar sus cabellos, mirándolo fijamente como un adolescente enamorado.

-¿Confias en mí, Naru?

-Si, sensei.

-¿Querés que siga, o preferís que me detenga? –él no iba a hacer nada que Naruto no quisiera.

-Yo… no lo sé. ¿Está bien lo que estamos haciendo? –bajando la mirada.

-Está bien porque yo te quiero, y yo sé que vos me querés. No tenés que tener miedo. Yo te protejo, nunca te haría daño. Entonces… ¿me dejarías enseñarte qué es lo que sigue?

El zorrito lo miró a los ojos, algo confundido. Enseguida cambió su expresión por una sonrisa sincera y no dudó en aceptar lo que Kakashi le proponía. Él siempre lo trató con mucho afecto, incluso hace un momento, que sintió cosas que nuca hubiera imaginado, lo disfrutó mucho con él. Aunque tenía un poco de temor, yo no importaba. Se sentía contenido y acompañado, ya no estaba solo. Por su parte, el ojinegro lo miraba sonriente. Su niño le había permitido estar con él, estaba dispuesto a entregarse por completo. Lo que dijo era cierto, él lo quería y mucho. Sentía por él cosas que no había sentido por nadie nunca. Aun así, Hatake también tenía dudas de que si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Ya no podía contenerse, teniendo su aprobación y sintiendo un nudo en el pecho cada vez que miraba aquel cuerpo de ángel frente a él. Se inclinó hacia el rubiecito, colocándosele encima. Volvió a besarlo en los labios, a lo que el chico lo correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello. Bajó sus manos, acariciando su suave piel una vez más. Llegó hasta la pequeña entrada del pequeño, la que rozó con sus dedos de forma suave. El zorrito cerró sus ojos con fuerza, escondiendo su carita en el pecho de su sensei. Con mucha suavidad, introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de su niño, haciendo que éste diera un alarido, arqueando su espalda. Luego, hizo lo mismo con un segundo dedo, lo que provocaba un gran dolor en el ojiazul.

El dueño del sharingan intentaba callarlo con sus besos, lo que hacía que el chico se calmara un poco. Cuando metió el tercero, comenzó a moverlo en círculos, intentando hacerlo lo más despacio que podía. Naruto se aferraba a su espalda, tanto que llegaba a rasguñarlo un poco. Le dolía, aun así no quería que se detuviese. Kakashi besaba su rostro por todos lados, mientras lamía las lágrimas que derramaban esos azules ojos. El niño emitía fuertes gritos, los que eran una mezcla de placer y de dolor. Poco a poco, esa sensación se hizo más placentera, disminuyendo el sufrimiento. Cuando el peligris supo que era el momento, retiró sus dedos con cuidado.

Volvió a besarlo, con pasión y salvajismo. Mientras lo hacía, se quitó sus pantalones con un poco de dificultad. Subió sus piernas un poco más y comenzó a introducir su miembro en la estrecha cavidad del nene, tan despacio como podía. Debía contenerse, no se podía permitir lastimar a Naruto. _"Se lo prometí…no debo hacerle daño de ninguna manera"._ El zorrito volvió a aferrarse a su cuello con fuerza, cerrando sus ojitos, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. El Ninja copia terminó de introducirlo por completo, conteniéndose a más no poder. Para ese momento, el de ojitos azules había aflojado el agarre un poco, permitiéndole más movimiento. El mayor empezó a moverse en su interior lentamente, ayudando a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

El Uzumaki al principio gemía de dolor, pero poco a poco se fue transformando en un placer que lo recorría por completo. El sensei aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas paulatinamente, mientras los sonidos que se escapaban de los labios de su chico lograban encenderlo aun más. El niño ya no sentía dolor, ya no podía contener sus gritos de pasión. Juntos estaban viviendo algo que nunca hubieran imaginado. El momento llegaba, esa noche estaba a punto de acabarse.

Kakashi se sentía en el cielo por poder estar así con su chico, tenerlo debajo de él, hacerlo suyo sin importarle nada más. Al diablo si eso estaba bien o no, lo importante es que lo quería… con todo su corazón. El ojiazul solo pensaba en él, en su sensei, en lo bien que lo hacía sentir. Sus respiraciones aceleradas rompían el silencio de la noche, estaban llegando al máximo. Con un fuerte alarido por parte de ambos, el peligris se corrió en el interior de su zorrito y éste debajo de él. Saliendo suavemente de él, el mayor no pudo evitar abrazar con ternura a su niño. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, el pequeño estiró sus brazos alrededor de él y lo correspondió.

Cerró sus ojitos de cielo, resguardándose en el calor que le propiciaba su maestro. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, protegidos el uno con el otro. Sin querer, el cansancio ganó a Naruto e hizo que cayera en un profundo sueño antes de lo previsto. Al separarse unos centímetros de él para volver a mirarlo, el de ojos negros lo notó. Sonrió, viendo con ternura como se había dormido en sus brazos. Decidió acomodarse a su lado y volver a abrazarlo, unirse a él como hacía un momento. Su rostro se veía tan tranquilo, relajado. _"Esta vez no va a tener pesadillas, lo sé"._

La realidad era que el niño se sentía demasiado solo, esa era la razón de sus pesadillas y sus miedos. Necesitaba de alguien, sentirse protegido y saber que tiene personas que se preocupan por él. Hatake sabía que lo necesitaba, tanto como él al nene. En esa cálida noche en la que ambos sintieron sus cuerpos por primera vez no pudieron separarse. Kakashi se aferró a él, disminuyendo aun más el espacio entre ambos, estrechando ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo contra el suyo. Naruto podía escuchar el latir del corazón de su sensei entre sueños, lo que lo relajaba. Poco a poco, el cansancio logró vencer al peligris, quien acomodó su rostro entre los cabellos dorados, sintiendo su suave aroma. El Uzumaki se sentía seguro, como nunca. Protegido por la persona a la que él más quería.

-Naruto… te amo.

-Y yo a usted, Kakashi-sensei.

FIN


End file.
